1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope objective lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In microscope objective lenses heretofore, higher the magnification of a microscope objective lens, larger is the number of lenses used therein.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-65023, a microscope objective lens which includes eight lenses has been disclosed. The abovementioned microscope objective lens is a microscope objective lens with a magnification of four times, NA (numerical aperture) of 0.16, and a focal length of 45 mm.